As a rule cloth pouches of this species are sewn in such a manner that the two cloth parts forming the pouch are first stitched together in an inside-out manner and then are turned so that the outsides are visible in their final. When stitching the two cloth parts forming the pouch, the piping simultaneously inserted into the gap between the cloth parts is also stitched, the piping edge that shall face outward in the final state first pointing into the cloth pouch. In the known cloth pouches, this piping consists of a single continuous piping band of which the length substantially corresponds to the sum of the edges to be stitched together, that is to the total length of the edge of the cloth pouch except for the open side.
Following stitching and everting, these known cloth pouches evince a sightly and functionally satisfactory seam both along the edges and in the corners of the cloth pouch. In particular as regards rationalized and especially economical mass production, the known cloth pouches however incur the drawback that at least near the edges, they must be guided manually through the sewing machine in order to assure a clean-running stitch that shall reliably seal the cloth pouch and shall reliably affix the piping.